Coffee Stains & Rain
by queenofomega
Summary: One-shot: Stella's day is off to a rough start, and guess who she meets who manages to make it all better? SMacked.


**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: NY... *sigh***

**Author's Note: A cute, fluffy one-shot that I wrote while recovering from the boredom of finishing _Daddy's Little Girl_. Not my best, but I hope it serves Mac and Stella justice.**

**Correction: I was told I used a reference to parents and I did. *sigh* I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on properly. Silly mistake. Thanks, Wolverine's kid.  
**

Rain poured down onto the busy New York City streets. Puddles were everywhere, and some storm drains were overflowing with water. People tried jumping over puddles only to land in another one. Dark, ominous clouds obscured any possible sunlight, though 'fortune tellers' who stood on the curb foretold that the sun would soon stick its nose out, push its way through the clouds and free the city from the rain that had been pouring for four days straight. One woman, now walking in soaking wet heels, could not be convinced unless she saw the sunlight herself.

The weather was reflecting the Stella Bonasera's mood. Her job interview at the NYPD Crime Lab was screwed. Apparently Chief Sinclair wasn't too fond of having coffee spilled on him. The ugly moment replayed over and over in her mind. He had gone beet red, and looked as though he would have been perfectly happy to Stella by the collar and belt and throw her out the window if she wasn't a woman. She'd really messed up. Her teacher references, references from the NYPD, from when she worked as a cop, and her resume had all been ready. But then she'd tripped. Time had slowed down as the coffee cup slipped from between her fingers and gone flying- straight into Sinclair's face. Stella had squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, waiting for him to shout. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but Sinclair could sure scare the crap out someone with just one look. What had she done afterwards? Shoved her folder into Sinclair's hands and gave him a guilty smile. Then he told her to leave.

She wasn't even totally sure why she'd left the NYPD for the Crime Lab. Solving puzzles all day just seemed so much more appealing than having to sit around and wait until those CSIs did all the fun stuff for her. She would rather be the one with her hands elbow deep in some kind of mystery. But now her chances had gone right out the window.

Well, her day had been as good as shit so far.

Even if coffee had ruined her day, it didn't stop her craving for it. One of the foster mothers Stella had been closest to had always warned her that she'd become addicted if she drank so much coffee during school. She, as most mother-figures were, was right. But Stella had a craving for coffee so she got into line behind some tall man at a vendor's cart. Who sold coffee in the rain? The poor guy was shivering without a proper coat, but he was grinning and enthusiastically greeting people. He seemed pretty friendly.

Stella's hair stuck to her head, now soaking wet. She wondered if she should have brought shampoo… there was certainly enough rain to wash her hair with. Her jacket was almost soaked through as well. She shivered a little. She had considered bringing an umbrella, but the Crime Lab was close enough to walk, and it hadn't been raining quite as hard in the morning! She was lost in thought when the man in front of her tapped her arm lightly.

"You can order now."

Stella jumped then leaped forward to place her order. The vendor grinned when he saw her and poured out her coffee. He poured the man's at the same time then placed them on the fold-up counter hanging of the side of his cart. He winked at Stella, who smiled back. She stuck out her hand to grab her coffee. It brushed up against the man's hand, which had reached out at the same time. Something passed between them, and Stella quickly pulled her hand away, not forgetting to bring her coffee with it. She was about to toss her change at the vendor when the man held her arm back. Her eyes caught the man's as he pulled out enough money to pay for both their coffees.

He was handsome in a rugged way. His hair was dark and wavy, though it was starting to grey at the edges. He wore a suit with a long coat over top. He, too, had water running down his face. He looked surprised at first, and then his lips lifted into a small smile. It wasn't really a smile, but Stella knew the look was for her. She smiled back.

The man started walking away, but slowly, so she could catch up. He also happened to be walking in the direction of her apartment. She jogged to catch up. He smiled more when she was at his side. Stella didn't know what to say but managed a small, "thanks".

"No problem. I'm Mac Taylor."

He stopped to turn and stick his hand out to her. Stella accepted and shook it.

"Stella Bonasera."

She found herself blushing as they kept walking. Mac stopped when they got to the corner and Stella had started to turn.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Stella found it cute. She nodded.

"Sure."

They walked in silence, down the street, around another corner, and then two more blocks. Then Stella reached her building. Mac walked her right up to the doorway, and they stood there for a little while. She vaguely wondered if she'd ever see Mac again after this.

"Thanks again for the coffee."

Mac smiled. Stella suddenly got the feeling that he knew something she didn't. She took a sip of coffee.

"You deserved it after what you did to Sinclair then managed to come out alive. That took nerve."

Stella almost spit out her coffee straight onto Mac. Standing outside her apartment building, in the rain, talking to a complete stranger who just happened to have seen what had happened earlier startled her. Was he a stalker? Stella gave him a hard stare. Just when she was beginning to like the guy too! Mac held his hands up in mock defense.

"Relax, Detective. I work there. I just so happened to be walking past when you tripped."

His eyes twinkled with silent laughter. But it wasn't at Stella. He was laughing with her. She smiled again. Mac turned to leave, just as something came to mind- Mac had called her a 'detective' not 'officer' like she was used to. She was halfway through unlocking the front door when she and Mac both turned back to speak at the same time. Stella opened her mouth but Mac cut her off.

"You got the job, Detective Bonasera."

He smiled then left for good. He didn't look back again but Stella didn't mind. To answer her own question, she had a feeling she'd be seeing a lot more of Mac Taylor. And that was a good thing.

Her day was suddenly much brighter at the thought, even though the rain kept pouring down.

Maybe coffee stains and rain were good things after all.

**Fin.**


End file.
